


Invitation:

by SonnySchenk20



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dominant Fernando, Ice Cream Kink, Kinky Pants and Collars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with a hint of Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnySchenk20/pseuds/SonnySchenk20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is celebrating his 32nd Birthday and has a secret wish. Will the people he invites, two by two, do whatever he wants?</p><p>Inspired by the work of Bull_and_arrow's The Seven Sins of Formula 1. Nothing to do with sins, but the opposites/similarities of the drivers themselves. Tallest/Shortest, Pro/Rookie, Different Pesonality Traits, etc. Plus it features not yet thought of (or not often used) pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tallest and Shortest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for clicking! This is a little bit of goodness on the side for me as writing "Better Light A Candle Than Curse The Darkness" is taking a bit of a toll on me and writing this kind of stuff always does the trick. Hope you enjoy :D

_Invitation:_

_Room 320_

_Party for Fernando Alonso's Birthday_

_4:30 P.M._

_See you then!_

 

Mark looked at the little card he picked up from under the door and smiled as he recognized the Spaniard's writing. He looked at the calendar, July 29, he almost forgotten that Fernando's birthday was today and he had nothing to do but attend the party. He looked through his closet and put an outfit together he would wear to impress his Darling. The t-shirt Fernando bought for him and the pants that were the Spaniard's favorite. “Your ass looks so grab-able. It just makes me want to smack it.” Mark still remembered his comment when he wore the pants the first time and how he laughed.

 

\---

 

 _Shit...what should I bring him as a present?_ Mark thought as he tried to figure out what present to buy at a store. _What doesn't he have? What would he absolutely love right now?_ _Oh! I know!_ The Australian headed straight to the wines and bought the best and most expensive he could find.

 

\---

 

 _Right on time!_ Mark looked at his watch, 4:28 P.M., looked at what room he was, 320, then he knocked at the door. It took only a few seconds then Fernando answered the door and greeted him with a bright smile. “Mark! You made it! Come in, you are the second person to arrive, Felipe is already here.”

 

“Great! I got you a present!” Mark presented the gift as he went in and Fernando was already examining it. Mark didn't notice as Fernando closed the door, he locked it as well.

 

“Could I open it now?” The Spaniard almost sounded like a little kid on Christmas morning.

 

“Sure, what's the wait?” He smiled as Fernando took the bottle of wine out.

 

“Ooh! This is precious! You didn't have to!” Fernando was overjoyed as the wine Mark bought was his favorite. “We got to drink this! Felipe!” He called to the Brazilian who was in the kitchen preparing something.

 

“Yes?” Felipe called back.

 

“Come here for a sec! Mark brought us wine to toast with and drink! Bring the classes!”

 

“Sweet! Coming!” Felipe then arrived within seconds with wine glasses for Mark to fill.

 

Mark filled the glasses, then they all stood ready for a toast. “To my 32nd birthday and to the potential of kicking Vettel-ass very soon!” Fernando toasted and the other two laughed.

 

“To your 32nd and to tying Vettel up, suspending him over a shark tank.” Mark toasted and gained laughter.

 

“To my teammate surviving another orbit around the sun, and to Aliens possibly abducting Vettel and using him for their own good.” Felipe toasted and laughter ensued again.

 

\---

 

The wine bottle was nearing to empty as Fernando, Mark and Felipe had eaten the food the Brazilian prepared and now were giggling, sitting on the floor with beers in hand and telling another jokes on what they could to to Sebastian. “I could just have confetti at the back of my car and have a special button to release it on him when he comes closer to me about to steal my spot.” Mark said and the others laughed drunkenly.

 

“Then he would be wondering, 'When the fuck did a carnival roll in?'” Felipe commented and all began laughing again at the image.

 

“Then we would throw a giant party with all drivers we like and party our asses off for him crashing and retiring the race.” Fernando added and they laughed loudly. It got quiet for a moment, the three looking at another and a soft giggle erupted between them. _Now let's get down to business_ , Fernando thought devilish. “Hey, feel like a little game?”

 

“What you got in mind?” Mark asked curiously.

 

“I'm in!” Felipe smiled.

 

 _You two will see..._ “Well...” Fernando stood up and went to a table which had three blindfolds on it and sat back down. “Put these over your eyes.”

 

Mark chuckled, “I wonder what this will be.”

 

“Me too, but I got a good feeling of this.”

 

“You are quite correct Felipe. Now we blindfold ourselves, and that includes me but in a moment.” The Spaniard smiled and they proceeded to blindfold themselves. “I now want you two to listen to me and do whatever I say without question. No removing the blindfolds until I tell you to, no peeking either. Now put out your left hand Mark and you Felipe your right so I can lead you to a more comfortable spot.” They did as told and Fernando grabbed their hands, getting them up on their feet and leading them to his bedroom. He positioned them at the end of his bed. “Now sit, there is a bed behind you.” They sat down on to it and he let their hands go.

 

 _I really wonder now what El Nano is up to_ , Felipe thought as he heard something fall.

 

“Now...one second.” Fernando said.

 

 _The smell in here...like roses and...eroticism_ , Mark noticed as he has been in Fernando's room before and it always smelled sweet and exciting when the Spaniard wanted to get it on with him. _What are you doing?_ Mark pondered as he put two and two together.

 

“Remove your blindfolds.” Fernando said and they did, they were awestruck on what they saw. Fernando was shirtless with tight and striking black leather pants, black leather boots he didn't have on before, sitting in a chair with his legs apart to seductively showcase his junk, holding a whip in his right hand and his blindfold in the other. The room was dimmed in lighting as the overhead light was replaced with a red light-bulb. Chains with cuffs at the ends, meant to keep someone in place in the center of the bed, were attached at the four corners of the bed frame and resting on the floor.

 

“Holy shit Fernando! Could have at least given me a heads up about this on the invitation, could have brought my lube.” Mark said astonished and turned on.

 

“And could have said something about a birthday threesome, I'm fine about those.” Felipe added.

 

Fernando just laughed, “No, I got lube and plenty of it, plus there is no threesome here, just a twosome...for now.”

 

Felipe and Mark sighed and laughed, then realized that when it would be a twosome someone would be watching. They looked at another to see who would be the watching one, then Mark spoke, “So, who's watching then?”  
  
“I will, you two will be my entertainment.” Fernando said lustily and the Australian and Brazilian's eyes became wide looking first at the Spaniard, then at another. “No self-touching is allowed unless I tell you to. You follow my orders exactly how I say them or I won't be pleased. The door is locked so there is no fleeing from this. You stay on that bed and never leave it during this session when it starts.”

 

“Uh-oh.” Felipe moaned and Mark got the same idea. _There is no way out of this now_.

 

“Plus you will address me as Master.”

 

“Yes, Master.” Felipe and Mark said in unison.

 

“Now...give me your shirts.” The Spaniard demanded and they did. They took off their shirts and gave him them. “Pants.” He beckoned with his finger and they complied. “Put these on.” Fernando threw leather pants at them in their size and matching collars with leash rings. The two put them on.

 

“Who knew these pants actually look good on me.” Felipe commented admiring how he looked and adjusting the collar.

 

“Not bad.” Mark smiled as he examined Felipe, who really looked good with tight leather pants and seemed to look easily controllable with the strap of leather around his neck. “I don't look too bad in them either.”

 

Fernando watched them for a few seconds and had to keep himself cool as Mark's ass looked too juicy in the pants he gave him, so did Felipe's to his surprise. He whipped their asses one by one and they jolted from a short sting, “Sit back on the bed.” The two did as told. The Spaniard then thought through his plan again, it fitted perfectly, now all he had to do was say the words. “Make out.”

 

Felipe and Mark looked at another and shared a concerned look, then Felipe said, “I will apologize in advance, so, sorry about this of what we are about to do.”

 

Mark smirked, “Nice of you to be worried, but I don't think you will have to be. Just think I am someone else if you want.”

 

“Will do...will do.” Felipe then closed his eyes as Mark gently touched his face and kissed him on the lips like a lover would. That made his heart race and strangely he felt himself filling with warmth. The kiss grew more intense and lusty, their tongues fighting in their mouths, and feeling each other's bare backs while the taller Australian slowly put the shorter Brazilian on his back. Fernando watched how fiery they made out, it got his cock to harden just from that and it was just the beginning.

 

“I want you two now stroking and gently grabbing another's packages with your hands, no opening zippers or buttons. Just rubbing another's junks and don't break the kiss...that's it.” Fernando hid his rising heat well as Felipe grabbed Mark's balls and massaged them, gaining moans from him. The Australian did the same thing to the Brazilian and he strengthened the kiss in response.

 

“Now I want you to break the kiss and take a breather. Mark, I want you to taste him. Lick up his neck and nibble his ear then lick behind it.” Fernando demanded and Mark did so. He licked up Felipe's neck slowly, feeling him shiver below him, then gasp with delight as he nibbled on his ear.

 

“Ooh! God damn! My sweet-spot!” Felipe gasped and Mark giggled and resumed to nibble on his ear before licking it.

 

“It's your turn now Felipe. Flip Mark on his back and nibble on his neck while slowly dry-humping him against his groin.” Fernando challenged the Brazilian. Felipe wrapped his legs around Mark's hips, his arms around his chest and flipped him over. The Brazilian then spread the Australian's legs, nibbled on his neck while placing his hands on the other's hips and slowly grinding their groins together, feeling another's dicks harden with every thrust. Mark groaned with each thrust, feeling his pleasure rise rapidly. “You may also give him a hickey.” The Spaniard added and Felipe obliged. The pain on Mark's neck was accompanied with pleasure, making him groan deeply, as the Brazilian gave him the hickey.

 

“Sorry.” Felipe apologized and licked the Australian's neck.

 

“Quite alright.” Mark smiled and caught himself lovingly petting Felipe at the back of his head and neck.

 

“Next, I want you Felipe to go down on him, kiss and lick your way down while unbuttoning and lowering his pants. Then suck his cock until he is hard as a rock.” Fernando ordered with a purr in his voice.

 

“Surely, Master.” Felipe then trailed down Mark's chest with licks and kisses while unbuttoning and unzipping the taller man's pants. He pushed the pants down and exposed the Australian's cock, which the Brazilian found larger than he first thought. _I hope my jaw won't get locked_ , Felipe thought licking his lips, then licked the tip of Mark's cock and took some of it into his mouth. Fernando felt some electrical pleasure course through him as he saw Felipe almost take Mark completely and began to bob his head up and down. Mark gasped as if it seemed Felipe had a magic tongue that was working his shaft and his mouth sucking him like as if he has done this before. After a minute, Felipe tested how hard Mark was by removing his mouth from his length and letting it stand on his own.

 

“Good Felipe. Mark, it's your turn now to suck him. Remove your pants, including boxers, and his entirely if you would.”

 

“Yes, Master.” The Australian kicked off his pants and stripped himself of his boxers. With care he removed Felipe's pants and boxers, then jacked him off a little before he licked the Brazilian's cock from the base to the tip, sending him into bliss as he took him whole in one go.

 

“Holy shit...holy shit...you are good.” Felipe commented and saw Mark looking up at him, giving him a wink. The Brazilian smiled and rested his head on the bed while the Australian was working every single inch of him like a professional. Felipe got stiff quickly and Mark finished off with another lick from the base to the tip.

 

“I want you two to make out again, tasting another's cocks while rubbing them slowly together.” Fernando directed and Mark climbed on top of Felipe, their lips joining again and the taller man arching his back to grind his cock with the shorter man's. The Brazilian moaned with the pleasure increasing thrust by thrust, he could barely hold on to his sanity as it began to feel like heaven itself. He felt the need to be fucked by Mark more and more as they were grinding their cocks together, waiting for further instructions by the crazy Spaniard. Felipe wanted Mark in him now, he couldn't wait any longer. “Separate yourselves now. Felipe, would you be so kind and chain up that wild animal now, chest up with his head pointing toward me?”

 

“As you wish, Master.” Felipe happily obliged and flipped Mark on his back, his head pointing toward Fernando. The Brazilian grabbed for the chains and cuffed the Australian's arms, then legs. Mark tried to move but was fully restraint, and strangely he liked it that way. The sight of the Australian chained up made Felipe just crave even more, he couldn't wait to fuck him in that state.

 

“Prepare his pole Felipe, yourself too. A tube of lube is beside the bed.” Fernando pointed to the side of the bed and the Brazilian leaned over and took the tube, opened it up and placed some in his hand. “When you prepare Mark, make sure you do it nice and slow. Nice...very nice...” Felipe slowly rubbed the lube on Mark's erection, making him moan and longing for more in the process.

 

Fernando couldn't help himself as he grabbed his own junk and massaged it with his palm. His erection was crying to be released from the tightness of his pants but it wasn't time for that yet.

 

Felipe put some lube on and in his ass, pleasuring himself a little by pressing on his prostate to ease his entrance up as Mark might tare him up. “Now Felipe, you may ride Mark, and remember...touch yourself and I will have to whip you.” Fernando warned and the Brazilian got the message.

 

Felipe took a hold of Mark's length and lowered himself on to it, teasing his entrance with it to loosen up some more. He loosened and took ever so slowly Mark's large cock in. The pain was easily overpowered with pleasure as Felipe slowly rode Mark, his cock hitting the right spots within him. Felipe wanted to jack himself off to increase the pleasure but his own cock was off limits.

 

 _This is a dream come true! Look how Felipe releases his inner porn star, fucking my Mark in front of me like that. Work that pole, work it!_ Fernando thought lustily licking his lips, watching Felipe jump up and down on Mark's cock faster and his pleasure groans get a little hotter, louder.

 

“Oh god...oh god...” Mark mumbled as he was about to reach his climax and Fernando took immediate notice.

 

“Now Felipe get off him and milk him dry into your mouth!” the Spaniard demanded cheerfully. Felipe quickly got off of Mark and rubbed his cock.

 

“Watch out.” warned Mark in a groan and Felipe received a good few squirts of cum into his mouth, some of it rolled off his lower lip back on the tip of the Australian's cock.

 

“How does my Mark taste like to you?” Fernando asked seductively.

 

The Brazilian covered his mouth to swallow the huge amount of cum, “Interesting...” then he licked his lips, “although quite salty, Master.” Mark smirked at the comment.

 

“Now oil yourself up, you will be fucking him in the ass this time.” the Spaniard smiled as he saw Felipe's expression brighten.

 

“Thank you, Master!” He could finally get his load off, it has been aching to be released for too long.

 

Felipe applied lube on his length, letting a little time for Mark to recover. For the Australian it was a great orgasm as he breathed heavily and was sweating all over his body. He never knew the Brazilian was that delicious and intoxicating on the inside. “You ready?” Felipe asked placing his hands lovingly on Mark's hips.

 

Mark laughed softly, “Always.” he suggestively smiled and Felipe smiled back. The Brazilian lifted the Australian by the hips slightly to get his hands on his ass cheeks and spread them. He teased the other's hole gently and slowly slid in, making Mark throw his head back and gasp with pleasure. Felipe couldn't stop himself anymore but thrust in and out, Mark was inducing him the greatest exhilaration he ever felt, almost electrical. Felipe only could go faster, his mind completely gone with the ever increasing ecstasy.

 

 _Damn...Felipe is really into this! Mark is getting stiff again too, good... very good_ , Fernando thought with his hand sliding down into his pants now just to ease off a little pressure. The Australian was moaning and groaning with the Brazilian drilling him deeper and groaning with every succulent thrust. “As you near climax, dear Felipe, pull out and cover Mark's chest with your cum.” the Spaniard requested.

 

Felipe nodded in response “I will, Master”. The Brazilian powerfully thrusted a few more times before he felt his balls tighten and had to pull out. He aimed at Marks chest and jacked himself off to cum a few times, not as much as Mark but still a satisfying amount.

 

Felipe was about to collapse on Mark's chest as Fernando then demanded, “Now feed Mark some of it to him and lovingly lick off some too.” Felipe did as told, he dipped his index finger into his own seed and Mark licked it off, sensually sucking his finger a little. The Brazilian then proceeded to lick the Australian's chest clean which he then laid himself on to rest a little. Mark found it comforting and heartwarming that Felipe rested on him somehow, even when Fernando came he would always rest on him and it melted his heart every time. He could feel the shorter man's heart still beating rapidly and his breathing slowly steadying, which was a good thing as he felt Fernando wasn't done with them yet.

 

“Now...Felipe, free Mark from confinement, the key is in the drawer. You two will do me a favor now.” Fernando said lustily and Felipe freed Mark, one shackle at a time. “Come to me...crawling.” Mark and Felipe did as told and crawled to the Spaniard. “I got this problem here...undo my pants and both of you lick my cock like hungry puppies.”

 

“We shall, Master.” both said in unison. Mark unbuttoned Fernando's pants and Felipe unzipped them. The two grabbed at different sides and pulled down his pants with the boxers and exposed his erection. Both then licked Fernando's cock from base to tip down to the base again in unison, creating more ecstasy for him. His breathing increased and a few grunts escaped him, as if Mark and Felipe read his mind, began sucking him switching back and forth after a few head bobs. “Good job...good job. Now Mark, sit on the bed and put some lube on your cock. I want you to fuck me. Felipe, you lube my cock and let me fuck you at the same time.” Mark and Felipe smiled at another, Fernando finally has given in and now needs relief himself. The Australian sat on the bed applying lube on his stiff and then giving the tube to the Spaniard. The Brazilian stretched out his hand, received lubricant and massaged it on Fernando's erection.

 

Felipe lay on his back on the bed and Fernando grab him by the hips, teasing his hole and easing himself in with a grunt. The Spaniard held position and felt his ass cheeks spread and the Australian bitting him on the neck as he slowly entered him. Fernando let out a gasp, temporarily forgotten how big Mark was. They started a slow rhythm, then quickly sped it up as the pleasure was growing like wildfire. Felipe was the only one not needing to work too hard, he felt great ecstasy from Fernando and from getting himself off. His hand however was swatted away by the Spaniard, “Let me do that, just enjoy yourself.” and the Brazilian just closed his eyes and felt nothing but pure bliss and pleasure boil in him as Fernando did all the work for him.

 

Mark felt another powerful orgasm come on and grabbed Fernando by his hips, came within him and retreated. The Spaniard was close as well but noticed by Felipe's moaning and gasping that he will cum first. He pulled out, bend over and milked the Brazilian into his mouth while rubbing himself. The Australian reached for Fernando's cock and helped him come.

 

They laid back on the bed, Fernando and Felipe cuddling against Mark's chest breathing heavily and sweat-drops running down their bodies. Mark couldn't believe this all happened, he being chained up, Felipe riding him and fucking him and all under Fernando's commands. He would remember this moment forever.

 

“That...was awesome.” Felipe said caressing the Australian's chest.

 

“I agree...” Mark smiled stroking both their backs.

 

“I loved the way you two looked and obeyed every command I said. What I always wished for came true.” Fernando then felt a kiss from Mark on his forehead.

 

“I am glad we could provide it to you.” the Australian hugged the Spaniard with one arm tight and he chuckled.

 

“We should do this again someday, I loved this. I never thought something like this would feel so damn good.” the Brazilian admitted and received also a one-arm hug from the taller man.

 

“Yeah, we should. Next time you could be the dominant one, Mark” Fernando suggested.

 

Mark laughed, “Sure, why not?”

 

“We promise we will be good to you.” Felipe smiled then him and Fernando kissed the Australian's cheeks in unison, making him smirk.


	2. Joyous Cake and Cool Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look what story updated! Felt like writing another chapter of this, hope you will enjoy it :D

Jenson looked down at the card and smiled with childlike joy, “Sweet! A birthday party! 5:30 P.M.. Gives me time to buy the birthday boy a present. Only what though?” the Brit got his clothes together while thinking what to bring Fernando. “Nope...he already has something like that...neither...too strange...hmm...” Jenson was stuck and couldn't think further, until he thought of the little cakes down at the bakery that he loves. “Yes! I will get a bunch of those! He can have some and share with the rest of the party people.” Then Jenson looked for the number of the bakery and called them up to make a special order. 

 

\---

 

It was 5:25 P.M., Jenson just picked up the cakes, two dozen and a half of them, and felt a little strange carrying the boxes going up in the elevator. He couldn't see were he was going really down the hall as the cakes were blocking his view. As Jenson saw he was in front of Fernando's door, he knocked with his foot against it and luckily Fernando quickly answered. “Hey Fernando!”

 

“Hey Jenson! Holy cow what do you have there?” the Spaniard asked.

 

“30 little cakes for you and the party. Can never have enough cake!” 

 

“Nope, never can! Come quickly in before you drop them.” Fernando stepped aside and Jenson took a quick peak from behind the boxes to see where he was going.

 

“Oh, let me help you Jens,” the Brit quickly registered the voice to be Mark and felt some relief in his arms and finally could see.

 

“Thanks mate.” Jenson smiled at Mark and he smiled back.

 

“Ooh! What are these?” Mark opened the top box and peaked inside.

  
“Strawberry shortcakes with chocolate drizzle.”

 

“My favorite! Thank you Jens!” Fernando took out a cake from the box the Australian just opened and took a bite out of it. “Oh! Never can get enough of these!”

 

“Me neither!” Jenson put down the boxes on the table and took out a cake himself.

 

Felipe then appeared from the kitchen almost like a ninja, “I heard something about cake and a Jenson!”

 

“You sure have!” The Brit said, “I brought for everyone, that will be coming that is.”

 

“Nothing to worry, there will be more folks.” Fernando reassured, “Kimi is suppose to arrive any minute now.” then there was a knock at the door. “Speaking of the devil!” and he went to the door. “Hey Kimi!”

 

“Hello. I got you something.” Kimi reached quite a large wrapped present to Fernando.

 

“Oh my! Bring it in!” and the Finn did so and set it down in the middle of the room.

 

“Oh wow! That's huge!” Jenson said and Felipe giggled. Mark raised an eyebrow, knowing what the Brazilian was thinking and smiled slyly.

 

“Open it. I hope you will like it.” Kimi said and Fernando tore off the wrapping. He opened the box and gasped.

 

“You guys are seriously trying to make me fat aren't you?” the Spaniard laughed. The box was that huge as it was a portable cooler, and inside the cooler were multiple varieties of ice creams. “Thanks so much Kimi!” and he took one out.

 

“You can keep the cooler too. Makes also a nice beer fridge.” the Finn cracked a rare smile. “And it is for the party as well.”

 

“Just like my cakes.” Jenson pointed to the boxes.

 

“Oh what kind?” Kimi went to the boxes and looked into the open box, loving the looks of them and took one stuffing his face.

 

“Strawberry shortcakes with chocolate drizzle, the best.”

 

Fernando then gave Mark and Felipe the signal with a raise of his eyebrow. “Hey, how about a little game?” Fernando said.

 

“What kind of game?” Jenson asked.

 

“Well, first we blindfold you two,” the Spaniard switched glances between Kimi and Jenson. “then a surprise will follow.”

 

“Oh no.” Kimi somehow didn't like the sound of that, but decided to play along.

 

“Oh yes!” Jenson loved the idea whole heartedly.

 

“Felipe, Mark, would you be so kind and blindfold them.” Fernando said.

 

“Sure thing.” Mark smiled then he and Felipe pulled out the thick, black fabric from their pockets of their pants, went behind the two subjects, covered their eyes with it and fastened it. 

 

“I want you two to walk now and my...helpers will guide you.” the Spaniard began to sound very seductive to Kimi's ears and he felt a little concerned but he followed Fernando's directions and walked as Felipe guided him. They kept on walking until they were held to stop and were turned. “Please sit, there is something comfortable behind you.” the two blindfolded men then sat and noticed it was a bed they were sitting on. They sat in silence for a while, then the Spaniard commanded, “Now remove your blindfolds.” Fernando ordered and they did so. They saw the exact thing that Felipe and Mark saw the first time. The chains, the dim lighting, the way Fernando was dressed all of a sudden in the tight leather pants and boots, the way he was seductively sitting and something different. Felipe and Mark were standing beside the Spaniard with their hands behind them, their black collars, shirtless and the same tight leather pants he gave them. 

 

“Fucking hell! What is this?” Kimi's mind was going into every direction and the end result was always the same, this was no ordinary game.

 

“Whoa! This is...different! Never thought your room would look like this.” Jenson was taking it all in and felt confused, he didn't know if he likes what he sees or doesn't. The way Fernando was looking at him with the whip at hand and the pose made him lean more into the liking zone.

 

“Welcome to my realm.” the Spaniard said, “You two are my entertainment as I will be watching. There are rules here and they better be followed. There is no escaping here until we are done, even trying is useless as the door is locked and I have the key. You two do as I say or there will be consequences. These two here are my assistants and mine only, no touching them unless I say so. Self touching is prohibited unless I instruct you to. There is no leaving of the bed during the session either. Now, off with your clothes Kimi.”

 

Kimi was not into this, he tried to protest but Fernando's whip uncoiled and hit the floor ready to strike, “Alright, alright! Clothes are coming off!” then the Finn took his shirt off, pants then the shoes and threw them on the floor, only leaving his boxers on.

 

“And you shall address me as Master, understood?”

 

“Yes Master.” Kimi began to feel ever so slowly under his control.

 

“Now you Jenson.”

 

“Certainly Master.” then the Brit took off his clothing, let them fall to the floor and left his boxers on as well.

 

Mark and Felipe eyed another and smiled thinking, _this will be interesting_.

 

Fernando then leaned forward, “Now Jenson, I will be directing you to do things to Kimi. Do as I say them, exactly how I say them. Understood?”

 

“Yes Master.” Jenson nodded.

 

“I placed a rope behind you, tie his arms back tight so he won't escape.” Jenson looked behind him and there was a rope, took it and went behind Kimi crawling on the bed. “And you better not retaliate or rebel Kimi.” 

 

“I won't Master.” the Finn felt even more powerless as Jenson then tied his wrists together. He couldn't move them apart and that made him quite anxious.

 

“Now Jenson, you will receive a little something from Mark.” Mark went up to the Brit and handed him the ice cream that Fernando took out of the cooler. “Feed him lovingly.”

 

“I shall Master.” Jenson smiled and Kimi made wide eyes in confusion yet astonishment. The Brit unwrapped the ice cream, threw the wrapper on his pants and held it for Kimi as he took a bite out of it.

 

“Now share that bite between you two while making out.” Fernando couldn't help but smile as the Finn looked at him in shock with a semi-full mouth. 

 

Jenson directed Kimi's face to him by touching his cheek, “I hope you won't hate me after this.”

 

 _Of course I will hate you after this!_ Kimi thought as the Brit kissed him on the lips. Their mouths opened to another, their tongues swirling the ice cream around, tasting the chocolate coating and the vanilla cream. _How did I get into this anyway?_ The Finn wondered.

 

“Break the kiss.” Fernando ordered and the two separated, Jenson licking his lips with delight and Kimi was glad it stopped. “Reward him for being cooperative by allowing him to take a good bite off the ice cream.” the Brit held it out to the Finn and he took a bite off of the cold stuff. “Now you take a bite, get your tongue cold and lick his neck.”

 

“Gladly Master.” Jenson smiled and took a bite. He let it rest on his tongue until it got too cold for him to handle, chewed it, swallowed it and quickly licked Kimi's neck before his tongue had time to warm up. Kimi gasped and caught Jenson by surprise that he sounded more as if he liked it than shocked that it was freezing. 

 

 _Good, Kimi is breaking free a little_ , Fernando thought with glee. “This time lay him down horizontally on the bed, cool your tongue again and lick his chest, then his right nipple, then his left in that order. Make sure that your tongue stays cold.” Jenson laid Kimi on his back horizontally on the back, took a bite of the ice cream, froze his tongue, ate it and ran his tongue up the other man's chest. Kimi groaned through clenched teeth, then couldn't resist gently moaning with pleasure as Jenson ran his cold tongue across his right nipple than his left. “Reward him with another bite.” the Spaniard said and the Brit reached to the Finn and took the rewarding bite. “Now slowly trail the ice cream down the middle of his chest to the top of his boxers. Then lick the trail back up.” Jenson placed the ice cream at the top of Kimi's ribcage, then slowly and gently dragged it down, onto his hot stomach gaining another grunt, above his naval, going a little further down and stopped at the boxers. From there, Jenson placed his tongue on Kimi, gaining a shutter this time, and dragged upwards slowly until he reached where he started with the ice cream. Jenson looked up at Kimi and saw he was starting to redden in his face. “Good, now do it again, only start at the bottom of his chest.” Fernando now could see he found a sweet-spot on Kimi, the lower with applying the cold the better. Jenson then applied the ice cream at the bottom of Kimi's rib cage and gained a gasp. He trailed down to his boxers, even pushed a little further under and the Finn moaned. The Brit then gently dragged the Finn's boxers down at the band until he exposed the top of his pubic hair and started to trail upwards from there. Kimi couldn't keep the sudden rush of pleasure under his control and groaned louder than before. “Do that again Jenson, I liked that.” the Spaniard smiled.

 

“Oh fuck Jenson!” the Finn gasped as the Brit licked him in the same way again and felt his cock start to harden.

 

“Oh shush! You loved it.” Jenson smiled.

 

“Jenson, you may reward him again and yourself.” Fernando said and the Brit did so letting Kimi take the first bite and he finished it off. The Finn somehow found pleasure in tasting the ice cream for some reason, as if he never had something like this before. “Now take the damn boxers off of him.” Kimi made wide eyes at Jenson who smiled at him. The Brit grabbed at the band and slowly pulled them down the Finn's legs, exposing his semi-erect cock. “Get him hard as he can get!” Jenson gently stroked Kimi's cock to the tip and watched how the other man's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head with eyelashes fluttering and a blissful moan escape his lips. Jenson licked his lips, grabbed gently Kimi's cock and licked the tip before taking him into his mouth and going to work. Bobbing up and down with his head as his tongue twirled the Finn's length was something he never experienced before, the Brit tried to deep-throat like Jessica does to him but it made him gag and decided not to try that again, instead he worked with his hand the rest he couldn't handle. Kimi was transported to another place, the pleasure was ice-breaking and he never felt so strangely great about another man sucking his dick. Jenson noticed that Kimi became hard quite quickly, a few strokes more and he was hard as steel. Jenson looked down on himself and noticed he was getting hard as well. “Now remove your own boxers and rub your cock on his.” Fernando's leather pants were beginning to get too tight in his groin once again and shifted a little, but with that movement the fabric rubbed against his still sensitive penis and ecstasy shot through him.

 

“Yes Master.” the Brit couldn't wait to get started as his own heart was beginning to fill with uncontrollable lust. He took off and threw his boxers on his pile of clothes, climbed over the Finn and felt their cocks gently touch another. Jenson lowered his hips and slowly thrusted, rubbing side by side their penises, sending ecstasy through them both. 

 

The Spaniard was growing more and more hot and Mark saw how his pants were straining at his groin. He knelt beside Fernando and whispered, “Need some help with that?”

 

Fernando looked at Mark, the Australian licked his lips and indicated to the Spaniard's groin, “Please do.” he whispered back with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Mark crawled in front of Fernando who positioned himself upright on the chair with his legs sprawled wide. Mark unbuttoned and unzipped Fernando's leather pants, pulled his boxers down enough for him to grab the other man's cock, wetting his lips and slowly inserting it into his mouth. The Spaniard shuttered and quietly gasped as the Australian worked him. 

 

Jenson now felt the need to penetrate Kimi, his cock was pulsating furiously just like the other man's. He couldn't wait anymore he needed something around his length to satisfy him. The Brit looked over to Fernando and saw Mark slouched over giving him a blow-job. The Spaniard was grabbing the Australian's hair and guiding him in slow, deep strokes. The image send Jenson almost over the edge and groaned and stopped trying to keep himself from coming too soon. “Slow down tiger,” Kimi said between breaths, “you -ahh- almost got me off -ooh- too soon.”

 

“You too? Sorry, I almost did as well.” Jenson said as he began again with slow strokes.

 

“Now Jenson,” Fernando said as he tried his best not to moan too much, “Turn him on his stomach, lubricate yourself and his entrance, then send him to the moon! Aah! God damn!” then the Spaniard came with a rush of pure ecstasy in Mark's mouth, who took it all in, swallowed it and licked Fernando's cock clean.

 

Jenson turned Kimi over, leaned over the edge of the bed to grab the lube, squeezed the tube, rubbed it on his cock, and then rubbed the excess on the Finn's sphincter. “Be gentle.” Kimi warned.

 

“No problem.” the Brit said with a lusty growl in his voice. He took the Finn by the hips, lifted him and teased his anus with his cock. Kimi moaned with pleasure as Jenson ever so slowly entered him. To the Brit it almost felt natural, although it was tighter and made his nerve endings light on fire even more. He never preformed anal sex on Jessica as she wasn't into it, but now he got the chance to feel how anal really feels. It felt ecstatic. Jenson thrusted slowly in and out, speeding up ever so slightly with every third thrust. It never crossed Kimi's mind but to him this was becoming more pleasant by the second as he was being fucked in the ass.

 

Felipe now couldn't handle it, his cock needed attention and badly. He pressed his palm on his length but couldn't get from that what he wanted. His hand was suddenly swatted away and his zipper was pulled down. “Let us help you with that.” Fernando smiled up to him and Mark went beside Felipe, reached into the open zipper and fondled the Brazilian's cock. Felipe had to lean against the hall behind him as he felt Mark's fingers massage his ever growing erection, then pull on his boxers and exposed his length out in the open. The Australian gripped the base of the Brazilian's penis as Fernando grabbed the tip and both began to rhythmically jack him off. Felipe gasped and moaned with each stroke, pleasure mounting rapidly. “Oh fuck Felipe, you are a naughty boy aren't you?” Fernando teased.

 

“Oh yes! Oh god! Don't stop!” Felipe groaned as he slowly reached the top. He pressed his eyes closed to fully enjoy the feeling of the climax and and moaned loudly as he came. The Spaniard's hand was being smeared and shot with cum, as Felipe has run on empty Fernando licked the palm of his hand lasciviously. 

 

Jenson was on the brink of coming into Kimi as he slowed his thrusts but lengthened them. The Finn felt how his own orgasm was building up and his cock tapping him on the stomach was making it worse. It hit Kimi like an avalanche, his balls clenched up and with a deep groan he burst on his stomach, chest and on to the sheets below, he never knew he could ejaculate like that. The Brit could feel the orgasm inside the Finn, his sphincter squeezed around Jenson's cock and he shot within him. His mind was blown, the pleasure and ecstasy took him whole in one stroke. It held on for a few more seconds then Jenson rested on Kimi's back for a minute.

 

“You two impressed me with your performance, Jenson and Kimi.” Fernando complimented, then to Mark and Felipe he whispered, “That goes for you two too, lovelies.” and stroked them under their chins. Mark wished he wasn't still worn out from Felipe's magnificent fucks but he knew he will get something in return soon.

 

“Thanks Master.” Kimi and Jenson said in unison then the Finn could feel the Brit weigh on him a little more and his head rested right under the base of his neck. His arms flopped and a light snore came from Jenson. Kimi sighed at the Brit who just fell asleep and was still inside him. “Uh...help?” Kimi pleaded and the three laughed.

 

“Mark, please free Kimi from sleeping beauty and the ropes.” Fernando smiled.

 

“Sure thing.” the Australian giggled, went up to the bed and peeled Jenson off of Kimi. He loosened the ropes and the Finn rubbed his wrists.

 

“I guess I have to thank you Fernando.” Kimi started off as he got his clothing back on. “An interesting experience, I just hope it is once in a lifetime.”

 

“Awe!” the Spaniard put his puppy face on.

 

“Alright, maybe a second time. Just not tied up. Me at least, and let me do the fucking.”

 

“It will be remembered for the next time.” then both men smiled to another with just a little hint of suggestiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment if you haven't already! (they always make my day!)


End file.
